Hass
by Yes-I-Love-Snape
Summary: Eine Idee von mir, warum Snape so großen Hass in sich trägt. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Alles was aus den Harry Potter Büchern stammt, ist und bleibt Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.

In eigener Sache: Dies ist mein erstes ernstes Fanfcition und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt und bitte schreibt mir Reviews. Auf Grund familiärer Probleme habe ich leider nicht mehr die Lust lustiges zu schreiben und deshalb liegen meine anderen Fanfics schon so lange auf Eis.

Ich bin mir im Klaren, dass die Kurzgeschichte ein wenig verwirrend ist, hoffe aber, dass ihr sie trotzdem versteht. Ich habe keinen Beta-Leser, falls sich jemand dafür bereit erklären möchte, schreibt er einfach eine E-Mail an Eternalhope87web.de.

-------------------------------------

Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er sich für die falsche Seite entschieden hat. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass ich alles immer wieder erleben muss. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass ich nicht mehr er bin.

Alles wiederholt sich, so lange bis er sich richtig entscheidet, bis ich mich richtig entschieden habe. Das erste Mal war es direkt, er... ich kam nach Slytherin, Malfoy Junior und dann Malfoy Senior nahmen mich unter ihre Fittiche. Der Weg war einfach, er war gerade und nicht anstrengend. Ich wurde Todesser, diente dem dunkeln Lord, stieß ihm vom Thron und nahm seinen Platz ein. Bevor die Welt ihrem unvermeintlichen Untergang erlebte, bekam ich eine Chance, ich durfte zurück. Ich hatte die Möglichkeit alles gerade zu biegen. Natürlich konnte ich nicht einfach mit all dem Wissen wiedergeboren werden. Ich musste eine andere Identität annehmen und konnte so den Werdegang nur indirekt beeinflussen.

Immer wieder muss ich das ganze Leid erfahren und es ist seine Schuld, ganz allein seine...meine Schuld.

Beim ersten Zyklus versuchte ich ihn... mich direkt zu beeinflussen. Ich sorgte mich um... mich, brachte mir den Unterschied zwischen gut und böse bei. Ich hoffte, dass er... ich den richtigen Weg einschlagen würde.

Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er meine Hoffnung zerstörte. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er meine Hoffnung jedes Mal zerstört.

Der zweite Zyklus begann, ich strickte die Ereignisse so, dass er nicht nach Slytherin kam. Es half nicht viel. Er wurde schon im ersten Jahr getötet.

Ich bin wütend auf ihn. Auf mich selber. Jedes Mal, immer wenn er stirbt, weil ich zu spät oder falsch eingreife. Jedes Mal wenn der Kreislauf von neuem beginnt.

Im dritten Zyklus erlebte er das ganze erste Jahr. Er... ich wurde aber zu übermütig und so kam auch dieser Versuch zu einem jähen Ende.

Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er fröhlich ist, dass er Freunde hat und sich nie bewusst ist, welche Last auf seinen Schultern liegt. Ich hasse ihn... mich für all die Stunden die er ohne Sorgen verbringt; während ich jede Stunde, Minute, Sekunde von ihnen geplagt werde.

Die Zyklen kamen und gingen, jeder Versuch scheiterte. Ich fing an mir Unterstützer zu suchen. Die meisten versagten sehr schnell.

Ich hasse die anderen dafür, dass sie es nicht schaffen mir zu helfen. Ich hasse sie dafür, dass sie so schwach sind. Ich hasse ihn... mich für die eigene Schwäche.

Ich habe Black als Hilfe auserkoren. Doch nie hält er lange durch, er versagt jedes Mal. Es schmerzt mich zu sehen, wie ich immer und immer wieder seinen Verlust hinnehmen muss.

Ich hasse ihn... mich für all das Leid das mir.. ihm wiederfährt, für all die Trauer, den Kummer, den Schmerz und die Wut.

Ab dem 30. Zyklus trat ein Wechsel ein. Er... ich entschied mich für die richtige Seite. Doch trotzt dieser Wandlung konnte ich den Zyklus nicht durchbrechen. Er.. ich versagte jedes Mal, spätestens beim Endkampf. Ich versuche ihm die notwendigen Fertigkeiten mit auf den Weg zu geben und scheitere.

Ich bin wütend auf ihn, dafür dass er die Sachen nicht ernst nimmt. Ich bin wütend auf die, die ihm dauernd einreden, dass schon alles gut gehen wird, da sie ihn zu sehr in Sicherheit wiegen.

Mit jedem Zyklus verlor ich mehr und mehr meine alte Identität und diese wurde umfangreicher und umfangreicher. Ab dem 45. Zyklus durchlebte ich die andere Kindheit mit all dem Spott und Hohn.

Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass ich immer diese schreckliche Kindheit erleben muss. Ich hasse mich dafür, dass er eine nicht minder schlimme erleben muss. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er vergisst, dass ich vergesse.

Doch dadurch bekam ich einen Grund ihn zu hassen, den andere verstehen können. Dieser Grund ist sein... mein Vater.

Ich hasse James Potter. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er als Grund dafür hinhalten muss, damit andere meinen Hass verstehen. Einen Hass den sie nie nachvollziehen können.

Trotz allem bleibt mir noch die Hoffnung, dass es dieses Mal funktioniert, dass dieser ewige Kreis durchbrochen wird und ich endlich meinen Frieden haben werde.

-------------------------------------

Dies ist ein Versuch Snapes Hass einen Grund zu geben, da er mir viel zu groß erscheint, als das er nur auf James gründet. Ich weis, dass es sehr seltsam ist, aber ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.

Eine kurze Erklärung: Snape ist Harrys Ersatzidentität in welcher er versuchen muss sich selbst dazu zu bringen die Welt zu retten. So durchläuft er immer wieder die selbe Zeitspanne, bis er dies schafft. Im Laufe der Zeit distanziert er sich jedoch immer mehr von seinem ersten Leben, sein jetziges Leben bekommt dagegen mehr Inhalt, zum Beispiel die Kindheit und sein Hass auf sich selber wächst.


End file.
